El ritmo del corazón
by oqlovers
Summary: "Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad, Regina", dijo Robin Hood. Serie de songfic sobre diferentes momentos de la relación OutlawQueen, sin trama en común. [Con el tiempo el rating podría cambiar a M]


¡Hola, lectores!

He decidido hacer, y si os parece, una serie de historias basadas en canciones. Desde el tiempo que llevo shippeando OQ (o sea, desde el principio), he escuchado varias que han despertado mi imaginación y ya iba siendo hora de darles formas.

La sugerencia es que escuchen la canción en algún momento, ya sea antes, durante o después de la lectura.

**Contexto**: Algún momento durante el año perdido en el Bosque Encantado.

**Canción**: Every little things she does is magic, en versión de Sleeping at last.

* * *

Todavía no entiende muy bien cómo es que ha llegado a esta situación, pero allí está. Mirando de soslayo a la Reina Malvada mientras ella discute con uno de los enanos. ¿Qué dicen? No importa, porque puede notar la cara de indiferencia de Grumpy y la irritación de Regina, lo cual hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen. Cuando finalmente siente los pasos de ella acercándose, se voltea para recibirle.

-Mi señora…-Realiza una pequeña reverencia.

-No estoy de humor- aclara pasando por su lado y dándole la espalda.

-Puedo notarlo- Intenta no parecer nervioso y se aclara la garganta- pero… no sé si recuerda que hoy íbamos a ver el problema de los ogros.

Él no puede verla, pero juraría que está haciendo una mueca con su boca, como siempre hace cuando algo le desconcierta. Desde un tiempo a esta parte, se le han grabado en su mente todos los gestos y movimientos de la reina. A veces se encuentra sonriendo en mitad del bosque mientras recuerda con detalle las pocas veces que la ha visto sonreír.

_Though I've tried before to tell her__  
__Of the feelings I have for her in my heart__  
__Everytime that I come near her__  
__I just lose my nerve__  
__As I've done from the start_

Debería sonreír más seguido, le sienta bien. Pero entiende que ella está pasando por un duelo y él mejor que nadie comprende que ese es un proceso que lleva tiempo. Sin embargo, le encantaría poder decirle que está ahí para ella, que está con ella.

Little John, que le conoce casi mejor que sí mismo, le ha dicho que está loco por pensar en encontrar en ella una pizca de… lo que sea que Robin diga encontrar. Se ha reído por el comentario, al mismo tiempo que sentía una punzada en el corazón. Es posible que nadie lo entienda, ya que para él mismo es confuso, pero tiene la certeza de que Regina es la persona más vulnerable que ha conocido y que parecer fuerte cada día le supone un reto. Y por eso ella es fuerte. Y le admira.

_Every little thing she does is magic__  
__Everything she does just turns me on__  
__Even though my life before was tragic__  
__Now I know my love for her goes on_

-No, no recordaba lo de los ogros- Se vuelve a mirarle- ¿No puedes ir solo tú y tus hombres?

-Ese era el plan inicial… pero se ofreció a realizar un hechizo de protección para que pudiésemos ir a investigar la zona sin correr peligro. Lo recuerda ¿No?

Regina hace una mueca con su boca. Robin sonríe. Ahí está.

-¿Qué te causa gracia, ladrón?

-Pensé que habíamos superado la parte de las etiquetas, mi señora…

-No es fácil dejar las costumbres…- Se defiende.

El arquero siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Esa forma a la vez galante y a la vez temeraria de él le descolocaba. Es verdad que poco a poco la gente estaba dejando de temerle, pero la imagen de la Reina Malvada siempre le seguía… Menos con él.

Cuando se conocieron, en el momento en que él le ofreció la mano, se sintió que invadían su espacio personal, algo muy suyo. Al principio le molestó… Nadie, desde hacía mucho tiempo, se había atrevido a ser así con ella. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a entender que tenían ciertos puntos en común en su historia de vida, esos acercamientos le parecían necesarios. Cuando él se acercaba, ella dudaba. Y eso le demostraba que estaba viva y que podía sentir algo más que el horrible vacío que Henry había dejado.

_Do I have to tell the story__  
__Of a thousand rainy days since we first met__  
__It's a big enough umbrella__  
__But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

Sin saberlo, para Robin la historia era igual. La pérdida de su esposa era algo que le perseguía día a día, incluso en sus mejores momentos. Solo su hijo- la risa de Roland, sus pequeñas manitos- solo eso le sacaba del lugar sin salida en que a veces se encontraba.

Todo podría haber seguido siendo así, pero un día se encontró dándole un discurso a Regina sobre las segundas oportunidades, un día se encontró creyendo en eso para poder evitar que ella cometiera una locura… Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era así, que ese discurso también era para él. Y eso le devolvió la vida. Ella le devolvió la vida.

_Every little thing she does is magic__  
__Everything she does just turns me on__  
__Even though my life before was tragic__  
__Now I know my love for her goes on__._

-Toma esta flecha- Ella estira la mano haciendo aparecer una- Pondré el hechizo en ella. Llévala frente a tus hombres e irán seguros.

-¿No piensa venir?- Inclina la cabeza sugerentemente.

-No me necesitan.

-Yo te necesito.

Silencio.

Robin da un paso al frente intentando acortar las distancias, es un movimiento arriesgado, lo sabe. Ella abre la boca varias veces seguidas intentando decir algo, pero finalmente él le interrumpe.

-Iríamos mucho más confiados si estuvieras allí- Se maldice en silencio.

-S-sí. Entiendo- Regina asiente y se voltea nerviosamente.

¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Se ha imaginado tantas veces en aquella situación, se ha propuesto tantas veces invitarla a salir… Y todas las veces le han parecido escenarios ridículos. Él invitando a salir a la reina ¿A dónde? ¿Al bosque? Y al final ha dicho algo tan ridículo como sus imaginaciones. Y al final ha dicho algo de lo que se ha retractado.

_I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day__  
__And ask her if she'll marry me__  
__In some old fashioned way__  
__But my silent fears have gripped me__  
__Long before I reach the phone__  
__Long before my tongue has tripped me__  
__Must I always be alone__  
_

Retrocede apretando los puños. Es un idiota.

-¿Vamos?- Invita Regina volteándose hacia él.

Ya se ha recuperado, ha vuelto a levantar las paredes que le rodean.

-Después de usted- Le indica con su brazo para que se adelante.

Regina soltó una risa por lo bajo y afirmó una mano sobre su hombre. Él le miró a los ojos confundido, sentía las descargas que comenzaban donde ella estaba haciendo presión y cómo estas recorrían su cuerpo.

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado la parte de los viajes a pie…

Jugando, ella estaba jugando con él. O torturándole.

_Every little thing she does is magic__  
__Everything she does just turns me on__  
__Even though my life before was tragic__  
__Now I know my love for her goes on_

Es posible que ella hubiese ocupado un hechizo en él, porque no entendía cómo podía volverle loco de esa manera, porque no había razón para que un simple roce de su piel le hiciera temblar las piernas. Pero ahí estaba. Aturdido mientras le miraba.

Entonces Regina le sonrió y ambos desaparecieron en una nube morada.

Todo lo que ella hace es magia, tomarle el brazo y aparecer con él en el bosque, por ejemplo. Pero por sobre todo, era magia esa manera de hacerle sentir vivo y feliz.

* * *

Decidme qué os parece y si queréis que continúe con esto. Tengo varias ideas, tengo varias canciones… Y también se aceptan sugerencias.


End file.
